No hay Mejor Novela que la Realidad
by Vonlenska
Summary: Pequeños pensamientos de Astoria para el "Reto invisible".


**No hay mejor novel que la realidad:**

Un espejo. Lo único que puedo ver ahora mismo es un espejo y, en él, el reflejo de una chica… Mi propio reflejo. Mi piel es blanca, pero no blanca como la nieve; más bien algo parecido al color de la arena de una playa del Caribe que siempre ha sido tocada por el sol. Mi pelo es un suave manto de color castaño, y mis ojos son su conjunto… No es un castaño cualquiera; no, es más bien el color que tiene una taza de chocolate caliente en invierno.

Momentos como estos me hacen querer volver a mi habitación, sentarme en mi butaca preferida y leer mis novelas. Son novelas tontas de amor, completamente irreales, pero que me hacen sentir real y viva. Son mis pequeñas dosis de la vida que nunca he tenido; que nunca tendré. No me molesto si quiera en plantearme lo inverosímiles que son a veces; no, no vale la pena… Sólo me importa que me puedan dar un poco de paz.

Siempre he sido una ávida lectora, y soy más de escuchar que de hablar. Todo lo contario a mi hermana Daphne.

Daphne es muy rubia, con los ojos verdes más bonitos que jamás he visto, una piel blanca como la nieve y suave, sin ningún tipo de imperfección. Daphne posee el don de las palabras, siempre sabe qué decir y qué no decir, y la gente adora oírla hablar. Yo no soy la excepción, yo adoro a mi hermana y siempre hemos sido muy buenas amigas. Daphne es un poco olvidadiza, yo lo recuerdo todo. Daphne sabe usar las palabras, yo sé oír muy bien. Daphne es buena en pociones, yo soy un desastre.

A veces creo que no soy tan diferente a uno de esos personajes de las novelas que leo, a veces creo que simplemente estoy siguiendo un guión que alguien escribió para mi hace tiempo y que, por alguna extraña razón, yo sigo a rajatabla sin cuestionarme nada de lo que dice. Entiendo todas las palabras, las acotaciones y no causo ningún problema; bajo la cabeza, sonrío a veces y, si tengo suerte, recito la frase con la entonación perfecta para que la gente la interprete como la tenga que interpretar; como el guionista tenía pensado que la interpretasen… Y siento que pierdo un poco la esencia de lo que soy. Alguien me dijo que, si cuando hablas no ofendes a nadie, es que no has dicho nada, y creo que ese alguien tenía un poquito de razón cuando me dijo eso.

De hecho, sin ir más lejos, ese alguien está esperándome ahora mismo. Draco Malfoy, ni más ni menos…

Hay momentos de la vida que te marcan, que sabes que te guiarán para siempre. No sabes porqué, no sabes cuando pasa, pero solo lo sabes, lo notas. A veces tienes la impresión de que algo te está cambiando la vida, pero oyes una voz interior que te dice que no es verdad; no te engañes, cuando el momento de la verdad llega, lo sabes.

No es cuestión de tener suerte o no tenerla, pues todos tenemos suerte. La diferencia la marca el si es buena suerte o mala suerte, pero todos nos guiamos por un fino equilibrio que nos marca la vida desde que nacemos. No es el destino. El destino es eso que alguno atribuyen al no poder elegir nuestras vidas, pero si que se puede escoger. Siempre se puede escoger; a cada minuto, a cada hora, cada día de cada mes de cada año, escogemos algo… Yo escogí hablar con Draco, y algo me dijo que mi vida había cambiado; de verdad que había cambiado, y de momento sigue cambiando.

Cuando hablas con un Malfoy siempre tienes la sensación de que, digas lo que digas, el sabrá del tema mejor que tú, pero las guerras cambian a las personas… Incluso si antes eras un niño mimado, te acabas convirtiendo en un hombre de repente.

Algunas personas siguen pensando en los Malfoy como unos cobardes, pero yo no creo que sea de cobardes intentar salvar a tu familia a toda costa… Creo que cobarde es aquel que vive del miedo, no aquel que lo reconoce e intenta seguir adelante.

Pero no importa, no importa lo que los demás opinen, porque yo saldré de esta habitación en un par de minutos y seré feliz por el resto de mis días.

Vuelvo a mirar el espejo, esta vez es mi vestido lo que miro. Es blanco crudo y sin tirantes; solo un corsé con diminutas perlas blancas, y una larga falda plisada de seda. Es mi vestido de novia, y es el vestido más precioso que se pueda llevar en una boda. En _mi_ boda.

Salgo de la habitación y camino por el pasillo cogida del brazo de mi padre. Llegamos a la capilla, y Draco me está esperando en el altar.

Empiezo a tener flashes de todos los momentos que hemos vivido, que hemos compartido, que hemos sufrido, de todas las cosas que nos hemos enseñado, de todo lo que queremos hacer… Esos son mis recuerdos con Draco: pequeños flashes de alegría que me hacen sentir viva, que me quitan los nervios, algo que me funciona como tan bien como mis novelas. Mis pequeñas dosis de Draco. Nuestras pequeñas dosis de amor; de algo que no es de nadie más que de nosotros… Nuestros sentimientos. Nuestros, nuestros, nuestros, y de nadie más.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota:<span>** Lo sé, el final es muy raro y abrupto... Pero es que no me venía nada más a la mente. Lo siento!


End file.
